


Break Out

by orphan_account



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Marking, Come Shot, Low Honor Arthur Morgan, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:40:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21686155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Micah offers to suck Arthur off in exchange for breaking him out of the Strawberry Prison.
Relationships: Micah Bell/Arthur Morgan
Comments: 23
Kudos: 60





	Break Out

**Author's Note:**

> It's porn brought on by a rdr2 discord. Enjoy.

The sound of footsteps echoing next to bars of the jail bring Micah to the window to see Arthur glaring down at him. A sight that makes his insides twist in fear and arousal. “Arthur,” He breathes, hands clinging to the cold bars, “You gotta help me out here.” The other outlaw snorts, and slams his hand against the brick wall. Another shiver of arousal rips through his body.

“I ain’t gotta do shit. I’ve heard so much bluster out of your mouth for the past six months, I oughta let you hang. Bet it’d be a pretty sight to see that neck of yours wrapped in rope.”

Breath catching in his throat, Micah swallows roughly, pushing away the images of Arthur’s lasso around his neck. Gripping the bars tighter, he moves to beg, but what comes out of his mouth isn’t what he expects. “I’ll suck you off.” Arthur’s eyebrows rise so far up his face the brim of his hat covers them.

“Really?” Arthur questions and coming so close to the bars Micah can feel Arthur’s breath warming his skin. “You’ll,” He gestures to Micah with a finger, “suck me off in the hopes it’ll get me to change my mind in hopes of getting you out of this fine jail, and devoid these fine people the pleasure of watching you swing? Heh.” Shaking his head, Arthur steps away from the bars making a surge of panic reach Micah’s chest.

“Arthur, please,” Micah begs. The other outlaw glances at the floor before at him then at the ground again. He’s not sure what Arthur is thinking, but he hopes it’s getting him out of this jail, and away from the O’Driscoll behind him, who is no doubt in shock at what he’s hearing.

Then Arthur steps in front of the bars and unzipped his pants letting his cock slip from his pants. “Better do a good job then,” Arthur growls while Micah nearly drools at the mouth-watering sight Arthur’s cock makes.

Shyly peeking at Arthur, Micah runs his tongue up the head of Arthur’s length and watches in delight as Arthur seems to shiver a little. And when he swirls his tongue around the tip, Arthur lets out a soft noise, and Micah can feel Arthur’s growing in his mouth. Something Micah finds he likes a lot. Something he pushes down to the depths of his mind.

Groaning softly as he engulfs Arthur’s length fully seconds later, he feels fingers slip into his hair. Arthur’s fingers. And his cock twitches again making him rut against the wall a little. “Shit, you look better than a two-dollar whore like that. Maybe I ought to keep you around camp just to service me. With the sounds you’ve made already, I’d bet you like that idea, huh?” Micah moans in response, a flush overtaking his cheeks. He likes the idea far too much, and yet he can’t stop wanting the idea. “Oh yes,” Arthur groans lowly, moving Micah’s head up and down his cock. “You like that idea, dontcha ya? I can see it on your face. My little cum slut. Taking nothing but load after load from me. Make you walk around camp too, so everyone knows that’s your true job in camp.” The whine that leaves his chest surprises Micah, but he relaxes his jaw to take Arthur in further and loves the choked noise Arthur makes.

His lungs claw for air, and he’s forced to pull back from Arthur’s length. Panting, Micah stares hazily up at Arthur whose eyes are dark with desire. The men stare at each other before Micah softly speaks, “Yes, I’m your cum slut, sir. Please come on my face so everyone knows whose whore I am.” His body is humming with desire, and he can see a shocked expression on Arthur’s face. But he doesn’t stare at Arthur for very long. He’s too eager to have Arthur in his mouth again.

Relaxing his jaw even more, he takes Arthur all the way to the back of his throat. Arthur’s fingers grip his hair tighter, and another choked moan rumbles from Arthur’s chest and the man grits out, “Shit, Micah. I’m close already. Play with yourself, and then come into your hands and rub it all over your face, then I’ll reward you with mine.” 

It’s the fastest Micah has ever reached inside his pants to play with his dick. Unfastening his pants, Micah grips his cock and starts pumping using his pre-cum as lube. And within seconds, Micah is coming in his hands while moaning around Arthur’s cock. Pulling away with a loud pop, Micah stares Arthur dead in the eye while rubbing his load all over his face. It’s humiliating, and yet Micah loves it as he rubs it over his lips, cheeks, and chin. A traitorous thought about actually running around camp with Arthur’s come visible on his body enters his face. He tries to ignore it.

Arthur’s pupils are blown wide at the sight, and with a buck of his hips, Micah feels warmth splatter onto his face. Moaning softly, he mixes Arthur’s load with his, and Arthur audibly curses. “Alright, you convinced me. Move back.” He’s taking out dynamite, and Micah’s very quick to move not bothering to wipe the mess on his face.

Jumping out of the wreckage of the jail wall, he catches the pistol tosses his way and shoots the O’Driscoll that attempts to climb out. Face dripping with his and Arthur’s come, Micah shoots a sheriff while Arthur takes out three in quick succession. Both men know they’ll have to speak about what happened another time, doubly so when Arthur notices the mess Micah is wearing proudly on his face.


End file.
